I'll be waiting when it's over
by ari87
Summary: A quick one shot supplementary ending created before the rereleased ending of Mass Effect 3. I couldn't stand them never seeing each other again! haha


"Papa, did all of those things really happen? Was she real?" The young boy looked up, wide-eyed, at his grandfather as the story was finished.

"Yes. And very much so. I remember everything as if it were only yesterday. She was a hero."

"You were too, right Papa? Uncle Jeff says you fought with her too."

"Of course I did." Kaiden looked away as he tucked the blanket in around his grandson, his eyes drifting to the purple night sky filled with the image of two crescent moons; an image he had learned to know as home in the many years since the crash. "But none of us would have made it without her. I've never met another woman like her. Tough as nails, nearly unstoppable in combat. But fair. And in the end, she sacrificed herself to save us all."

"Do you still miss her?"

He gave a tired, but wistful smile. "More than anything."

The young boy stare at his aging grandfather for a moment, the years of grief and war etching their lines against his gentle face. He was quiet for a moment before smiling. "One day I will be like you, Papa. I'll travel to the stars again like you used to."

"I hope you will kiddo. It's incredible out there. Better than anything you can imagine." He stood slowly out of the armchair. "It's time to sleep now."

The boy smiled. "Good night Papa. I love you."

He kissed the boys head. "I love you too. Sleep long and dream well. I'll see you when you wake up." He caressed his head gently before blowing out the candle and leaving the room. He made his way carefully to the small home's backyard, able to feel every creak in his weary bones. The last half century had been tough not just on him, but for the rest of the humans among the planet that they had named Eden. Everyone had lost loved ones to the war, but none as poignant as he. He could remember the years it took to try and find a shard of happiness again, only to eventually settle in order to repopulate where they could. Progress was finally being made, but it was slow.

Kaiden sighed and collapsed in a chair with a weak grunt. He sat for a moment before looking up at the sky. He was tired and could feel his body getting even weaker as his eyelids began to grow heavy. He smiled slightly at a single twinkling star, wondering for a moment what species existed upon it and how they were doing. He looked back towards the house for a moment where the rest of the family was already sleeping for a long moment before turning back to the sky and smiling as he finally closed his eyes.

Shepard watched in the distance as Kaiden stare at the night sky. The woods surrounding her were dense and filled with shadows, but oddly comforted her as she made her way towards him. She had been watching him for years and patiently waiting for him to return to her. Now she could tell that the time was near, and she rushed through the woods to meet him. She had promised half a century ago, and no one should have to go through this alone. As she finally entered the clearing, she could see him finally succumb to sleep near the tree that she had seen him recount her tale to his children and grandchildren below. She walked over to him, hesitating for a moment before kneeling down to him.

"Kaiden?" She called softly, caressing his cheek, the wear of age vanishing to reveal the man that she had always remembered as a young soldier. "Kaiden wake up."

There was a pause before he moved his hand to rest upon hers. "Shepard?" He whispered, his weary voice quickly returning to the strong notes that calmed her during the war.

She smiled. "Yea. It's me Kaiden. Open your eyes."

He opened them slowly, cautiously, before smiling. "You…you're here. I can't believe it."

"I made a promise to you. I never break a promise."

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I…it's been so hard to carry on." He said, unable to stop looking at her.

She only smiled. "You did good major. I'm proud of you…and I'm never going anywhere again."

"Promise?" He smiled as well.

She nodded and took his hand, standing. "It's time to go." She turned to walk.

He stood as well, surprised at how limber his limbs felt again, as if he could go and fight another war. He smiled, drunk on the look and feel of his old self, pulling her back to him and kissing her suddenly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, returning the kiss before he pulled away.

"I love you Shepard." He said finally, caressing her face now.

"I love you too Kaiden."

He turned and looked at his old self still sitting in the chair, looking as if he was simply in a peaceful sleep.

"You ready?" Shepard asked.

He looked at himself for another split second before smiling and nodding. "Yea." He took her hand again. "Let's get out of here commander."

She only looked at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked back into the shadowy woods.


End file.
